Quelques pas dans la neige
by Sov Strochnis
Summary: OS DM/HP. Fuite en avant et promesse posthume.


-Il faut se dépêcher ! Allez plus vite ! Encore un petit effort !

Tels sont les paroles de mon guide. Tels étaient ses paroles avant qu'il ne succombe sous les tirs des mangemorts à nos trousses, le cœur éclaté par un sombre maléfice, son sang se répandant rapidement et tachant la neige d'une mare pourpre. Son visage est blanc-jaune, presque de la même couleur que son manteau. Il a les yeux ouverts sur le ciel, fixant un nuage au dessus de sa tête. Ses lèvres refroidies sont encore ouvertes, comme si son être voulait pousser un cri mais qu'il restait silencieux. Il est tétanisé. Surpris par sa propre mort.

Des éclairs verts fusent vers moi. Perché sur un promontoire quelques mètres au dessus d'eux, je les regarde avec lassitude. Perdu dans l'immensité blanche de la chaine himalayenne, leurs robes noires se distinguent très clairement. Ils avancent. Ils me poursuivent. Ils courent dans la neige, déclenche des avalanches pour me piéger. Ils hurlent des insultes, lancent des sorts au hasard. Certains passent près de moi, la plupart vont s'écraser sur la montagne derrière moi. Je me remets à courir, mes raquettes au pieds. Je trébuche souvent. Eux aussi. Le blizzard permanent souffle sa colère contre moi. Il ne veut pas me laisser passer. Il me bloque. Me projette en arrière et mon dos se courbe sous sa force. La neige et la glace giflent mon visage, entaillent ma peau. Même lui ne veut pas me voir vivre. Je continue pourtant car j'ai fait une promesse. J'ai promis de rester en vie. J'ai promis de vivre, ou au moins de survivre. J'avance à m'en rompre le cou, grimpe parfois presque à la verticale. Je marche sur des espaces de quelques dizaines de centimètres de large, coincé entre la montagne et le vide. Parfois mes pieds glissent et je me rattrape au dernier moment, les bras accrochés a de la neige, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Puis, dans un sursaut je remonte sur le sentier, si l'on peut appeler ça un sentier. Car dans cette neige immaculée, je trace ma propre route, mon propre chemin, seulement guidé par l'instinct de survie et la peur de mourir. Et mes pieds sont les premiers à fouler cette neige, a emprunter ces arrêtes ,cette pierre mille fois millénaire. Et je continue de grimper, d'aller d'ouest en est, de prendre de la distance sur mes poursuivants. Certains d'entre eux on été tués durant le périple. Certains me suivent depuis l'Angleterre. Je connais leurs visages mieux que le mien, même si je ne pourrais mettre de nom sur tous. Je sais qu'il y a Bellatrix. Elle m'a toujours détesté. Elle me hait désormais. Elle voulait être la préférée du Seigneur des ténèbres. Et au lieu de ça, depuis deux ans, elle me donne la chasse. Elle a été évincée par ma faute. Son visage est désormais tannée par le vent, l'effort et la haine. Elle est encore plus hideuse qu'avant.

Cela fait deux ans maintenant qu'ils me poursuivent. Deux ans qu'ils marchent dans mes pas, qu'ils faillissent à m'atteindre. Deux ans que je cours, sans m'arrêter, que je fuis. J'ai traversé la manche en balai le premier jour, et depuis je n'ai de cesse de fuir vers l'Est. J'ai traversé l'Europe de l'Ouest, faillant de me faire attraper en Autriche. Puis j'ai traversé la Hongrie, la Roumanie et la Bulgarie avant de finalement atteindre la Turquie. Je m'y suis arrêté pendant quelques mois avant de repartir à travers l'Iran et l'Afghanistan pour enfin atteindre l'Himalaya en Inde. Je ne connais pas ma destination car je marche sans but. Je ne sais pas quand je m'arrêterais. Je ne sais pas si je m'arrêterais. Je sais juste que mon arrêt ne sera pas de mon fait. Je sais que je fuis pour lui. Il me l'a demandé. Il me l'a fait promettre, comme une obligation, un serment à respecter. Cette nuit là, j'aurais du rester éveillé...

Cette nuit là, celle d'avant la bataille. Celle où tu m'a laissé m'endormir. Tu me serrais dans tes bras, je m'en rappelle. Tu me serrais fort, tu imprimais la marque de tes bras autour de mon corps, comme si tu ne voulais pas me laisser partir sans une trace de toi. Mais tu avais déjà fait ton choix. Du moins aujourd'hui c'est ce que je me dis. Tu me serrais car tu savais que ce serait la dernière. Tu avais toi même choisi cette voie. Tu ne me laissais pas le choix. Et je ne le voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas partir. Je ne voulais pas que le jour se lève. Je voulais que le soleil dorme à jamais, qu'il se taise et laisse la lune prendre sa place. Je voulais la nuit pour des années, je la voulais pour t'avoir toi. Je voulais pouvoir te sentir, te toucher, t'entendre... Je ne voulais pas de cette absence palpable qui te remplace aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas de ce vide contre moi, de tout cet air qui n'était pas toi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était toi sous mes draps, cette nuit là.

Et puis je me suis réveillé. J'étais dans un lit, sous une couverture de laine qui gratte. Le soleil pointait à peine, et la chambre dans laquelle j'étais était encore obscure. Tu étais là, debout, devant moi. Et tu m'a dis ce que tu pensais. Tu m'a dis que tu m'avait fait transplané pendant mon sommeil. Et même durant le voyage, je ne me suis pas réveillé. Tu n'imagine pas ma culpabilité aujourd'hui de n'avoir pu ouvrir les yeux à ce moment. De n'avoir pu retenir ton geste.

Puis tu m'as expliquer. Tu n'avais pas détruit tous les horcruxes et tu pensais ne pas gagner cette bataille. Tu en était certain. Tu n'avait plus d'espoir mais tu faisait semblant. Pour ne pas me faire de mal. Pour me laisser croire à cet instant même, que tu reviendrais dans quelques heures. Que tu me rejoindrais dans cette chambre ou dans une autre, et que tu me serre fort. Tu m'a dis qu'il fallait que je vive, qu'au moins un de nous deux soit là pour penser à l'autre. Qu'il fallait obligatoirement qu'on se retrouve vivants dans quelques heures ou morts dans des décennies. Tu me l'as dit d'un ton grave, presque sec. Tu a vieilli en une nuit comme je vieillirais en 20 ans. Tu étais sombre, triste aussi, surement plus que moi. Et tu ne riais plus. Tu ne pleurais pas non plus. Tu ne m'a pas donné de raison de venir contre toi une dernière fois. J'aurais fait pareil. Mais j'ai quand même eu mal. Et j'ai encore mal. Je me sens coupable de n'avoir pu te retenir. Je me sens coupable d'avoir lâchement attendu. Peut être que finalement tu voulais que je vienne, même contre ton avis. Peut être que tu voulais me voir avec toi durant cette journée. Peut être que la promesse que tu m'a faite faire devait être brisée. Et là aussi j'ai échoué. Je la tiens, coûte que coûte, malgré les doutes, les incertitudes et les mangemorts à mes trousses. Cette nuit là et cette promesse, c'est tout ce qui me rattache encore à toi. C'est le dernier lien, comme un fil qui me relie à toi. Et plus j'avance, plus le fil s'étire et est proche de rompre. Et je ne peux reculer et remonter le fil jusqu'à la bobine. Les robes noires derrière moi me bloquent le passage. Ils le suivent, ce fil, pour m'attraper. Je ne suis pas le dernier rattaché à ta cause. Mais je suis le plus connu. Alors toutes les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'oppose à moi, car si je meurt, tu meurt définitivement. Il savait que nous étions amants. Ils le savent tous désormais. Et c'est pourquoi ils me traquent sans répit. Et moi je suis seul avec ton souvenir contre lui et ses forces, contre sa puissance, son pouvoir et sa terreur. Et même toi tu n'a pas réussi à le vaincre. Alors comment le pourrais-je ? Alors je fuis. Et je marmonne inlassablement les mêmes paroles, celles que tous mes guides, mes amis de voyage ou les résistants fidèles à ta cause m'ont glissés à l'oreille ou hurlés contre le vent.

Il faut se dépêcher... Allez plus vite... Encore un petit effort...


End file.
